Nick and Judy's comedy tour
by Zootopian Fulf
Summary: It's time to laugh and have a great time come join in on the fun! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT'S UP MY FRIENDS! This is my new story that will be based on Nick and Judy doing comedy shows. It'll be non-stop laughter!**

Nick walks onto the stage acting like he's lost, the audience sits thinking that he's some dumb fox. Right before they start yelling Judy runs on stage playing in on the skit.

"Sir, sir I'm sorry but you can't be here." "Oh I'm sorry, I thought this was the strip club. I was wondering why there was an audience."

The crowd chuckled as Nick was about to leave the stage. Judy stopped him and looked to the crowd.

"Sorry for the inconvenience folks. He's drunk AGAIN."

They both head off stage and change into the outfits for their main show. As they did the announcer walked out to the stage.

"Is everyone ready to laugh!?"

The crowd cheered

"Alright then give it up for...,..."

Nick comes running out with only his boxers on panting heavily

"Save...me...stole... Judy's...shirt,"

He flashes the crowd with a sly grin

"NICHOLAS PIBERIOUS WILDE I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU YOU DUMB FOX!"

The crowd roars with laughter as Nick runs off as Judy dashed across the stage in a grey blur

"Well looks like Nick will be sleeping on the couch tonight,"

The announcer chuckles as Nick shouts from back stage

"SHUT UP YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

The crowd erupts in laughter

 **Hey everyone I know this is very short but it is a comedy show so each skit/chapter will be short but loaded with non-stop laughter. If any of you guys and gals want something funny that you want to see in this comedy tour then drop a review follow and favorite then pm me with your funny idea**

 **ZF OUT**


	2. Chapter 2 family issues

Nick stands on the stage as he takes a long swig of the bottled water provided by the staff of the comedy club he and his bunny wife Judy are performing in.

"Um, Nick?"

He looks at her, winks and continues to drink the water. The audience chuckles as Judy starts to tap her foot rapidly.

Nick finally finishes his bottle of water releasing a long drawn out 'aaaaahhhhhh' Judy was still looking at him he foot taping faster.

"You know carrots, your foot goes any faster it'll catch on fire,"

The audience laughed when Judy jumped up, spun in a diagonal way then landed on Nick's shoulders.

Nick didn't even flinch as she did this, he simply looked up at her,

"Now you're just showing off,"

Judy smirked her ears erect to their full height

"Me... Why Nicholas Piberious Wilde! I would never,"

Nick julted backwards causing the bunny to fall forward with a short 'eeep' before landing on her rump

The audience laughed as Nick leaned down then poking his head through her ears smiled at the audience with a wide toothy grin,

"Nicholas I swear if you do tha-"

"Which you know I will, carrots"

Judy glared at Nick as her ears perked up,

"NJ and JJ are crying..."

Nick nodded his head slowly

"Go..."

Nick hung his head and walked back stage to tend to their kits,

Judy took the mic

"Well as you all have found out, we are parents to two wonderful kits..."

"THEY ARE NOT WONDERFUL! THEY LEFT ME A SURPRISE!" Nick yelled from the back

The crowd bursted out in laughter as Judy shook her head,

"Family issues... everymammal has them, well more than they should if you're married to a dumb fox,"

"OR A SLY BUNNY THAT MAKES YOU CHANGE A SHI**,"

"Okay then they get the picture hun!"

The audience laughed as Judy took a sip of water.


	3. Chapter 3 Judy's on a roll!

'Judy sits on the stage, her legs crossed and her ears erect'

"You know, there are times when you look back on your life and ask... What the hell went wrong!"

The crowd chuckled

"I'm serious! For example, I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for my family when I went to grab some roasted crikets, Nick was with the kids when I heard a loud screech."

Judy took a sip of water,

"I went to check it out,

She walks across the stage reenacting the story,

"When I got to our kids' room... There was Nick on the floor with our two kits on top of him pulling on his ears!"

The crowd burst out laughing, some were clapping others whistled, after a few minutes the crowd settled down,

"I got the kits off him, he looked at me with an expression that said 'i saw how I die',"

The crowd chuckled,

Judy goes back to sitting in the middle of the stage.

"I know it must be really boring having to sit in here and listen to some bad jokes from us, but it's the only way we can make money,"

Some mammals awwed while others just sat in their seats not saying a word. But there was the occasional 'boo' from a small pawfull of mammals. Judy felt like this whole thing of earning money for Nick's and her kits was a waste of everyone's time.

"I-it's hard being out of work with three kits to support, Nick and I, we've been called everything you can think of."

The audience was silent.

"We have it rough,"

Judy wipes a tear from her eye as she takes a deep breath.

"Well... enough of my boring life..."

Just as Judy was about to give the stage to her husband...

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!"

Not a sound could be heared in the auditorium, the entire audience was dead silent.

CARROTS!..."

"Yes, Nicky Pooh?!"

"OUR SON JUST PUKED ALL OVER ME A..."

There was a moments pause until

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME NICKY POOH!"

The audience roared with laughter as Judy winked at the crowd!

 **And there's the latest chapter in this crazy, funny, weird, boring, and hopefully good fan fic. Please leave a review and if you haven't yet please favorite and follow. If you have any ideas for anything that you'd like to see in this comedy tour let me know and I'll be more than hapg hg FH kid DG GC**

 **Hey there Judy here. What Fulf is trying to say is, please make sure the content of your idea is clean, not filthy mindegh hg CDGgf GG BV**

 **What's up mammals Nick here haha! Forget what Carrots just said and make it as dirty as possible! The dirtier the bettg BV FH j ugh UHF GB NJ KGBowa BFN NN**

 **I've seriously have got to get a lock on my door! ANYWHO please leave a review and PM me with your ideas!**

 **ZF OUT**


End file.
